


Black Cat

by Solziv



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Arkham Verse, Cat, Cute, Eddie has a thing for Selina, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kittens, Kitty - Freeform, Nigma has a heart, Pets, Riddler's hideout, Sneaking, Sneaky cat, Soppy animal, hideout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkham City. A little black cat sneaks into the Riddler’s hideout. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> The kitten in this is so cute that not even a super-villain can resist. I was also thinking about how pets tend to pick up traits of their owners – can you imagine if Batman had a cat? It’d be so moody and independent. XD

It was sudden…surprisingly _startling_. The sensation of fur rubbing against Nigma’s leg had caused total loss of concentration and his fingers typed gobbledegook on the keyboard. Pushing his glasses up, to properly sit atop the bridge of his nose, he stared downwards at what spooked him.

A kitten, black as coal, and quite possibly the fluffiest thing to ever exist in the animal kingdom, sat next to his left foot and gave the coyest of mews.

“What?” He frowned. “I don’t have any food for you.”

It only continued to stare, bushy tail flicking from left to right. He noted felines happened to do that when stalking, so felt somewhat apprehensive of its next move. However, it decided to remain on the spot, staring at him with wide eyes. It puzzled the Riddler to think that a cat managed to gain access to his lair, when no human had proven themselves clever enough to do so.

He slowly crouched and let it sniff his hand. Feeling relaxed, it rubbed the side of its head against his fingers and begged to be petted. He complied, feeling the silken texture against his palm. Gently scooping it up in both hands and straightening into a standing position, he held the creature at arm’s length.

“Well, you don’t have a collar, so it looks like I’m your new owner, but…what to call you…” Nigma pondered for a minute.

Purring at the volume of a motorcycle engine and its green eyes unblinking, the feline let out an affectionate meow and stretched a tiny paw, in an attempt to touch the tip of his nose. Pulling the creature close to his chest and caressing the fur beneath its chin, a little smile tugged at Edward’s lips.

“I’ll call you Selina.”


End file.
